The Adventures of Lime and Luna
by TeamAperture
Summary: I am Lime, the son of Tails and Cosmo. Luna, my friend, the daughter of Silver and Blaze. We were best friends growing up. A pair of sweet, innocent little kids. All that changed on my tenth birthday.  Rating for possible blood.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfiction Chapter one

Woop! Chapter one! YEAH!

Tails was in his workshop fixing up the tornado (the plane) when his son came in. His pride and joy, Lime. The little fox that looked exactly like Tails, except that he was a lime green and in place of Tails bangs he had a leaf. Normally that would be pretty darn weird, but his mom was a plant so… not so weird? Anyway today was his tenth birthday and he had just awoken from his… not so long sleep. He had been up all night contemplating what his parents would be giving him for his birthday. He even wrote three full pages of ideas to pass the time. Of course, only the son of Tails would do something like that. Lime looked up at his father expectantly, and Tails decided it was time to have a little fun. He looked over at his son with obvious question in his eyes. "What is it, Lime?" Lime just crossed his arms and gave him his *you better know what today is* look. "Don't you know what today is?" Tails had to stifle a laugh and said "Hmmm… What is today? What could it be?" Lime pouted a bit and just stared at him. Tails laughed and bent down to his son's level to pick him up. "Happy birthday, son." Lime laughed semi-quietly and Tails put him down.

Lime knew all of his father's friends, from Silver to Espio and Amy to Shade. He was friends with all of them, and they all loved him just as they loved Tails. He was a lot like Tails when he was that age, but he was just a little sweeter due to Cosmo. He DEFINITELY had his father's brains, though. Sonic hadn't even given the thought of settling down until Tails did, but he dismissed the thought saying "Kids would only slow me down." Tails knew him better than that, though. He would settle down eventually. Lime was up in his room getting ready for his party. Everyone was coming: Sonic knuckles Shade Shadow Silver Blaze Espio Vector Charmy Big Cream Cheese and Rouge (whom he hoped didn't steal the cake). He was just finishing brushing his whiskers when he heard a knock on his door. He walked over to the door with a slight skip in his step and swung it open. In came Luna, Silver and Blazes daughter. She was a silvery feline with her father's psychokinetic powers and her mother's fiery temper. She was usually very sweet, unless you got her mad. She skipped in happily and Lime closed the door quietly behind her. As he turned around she gave him a huge hug and shouted "Happy Birthday!" About as loud as was possible. He yelled "Thanks!" about as loudly and they let go. "Want me to help you get ready?" Luna giggled as Limes messy hair fell into his eyes. He gave a slight nod and she brushed his hair out of his face.

They turned their heads to the door as a loud knock was heard. They turned their heads to see it open and in walked Limes mother, Cosmo. "Oh, hi Luna. Are you ready, Lime? Everyone's here." She said smiling widely. Both of them hopped to their feet and ran down the stairs. Everything was going as normal: Knuckles Shadow and Sonic looked like they wanted to rip each other's throats out and Silver trying his best to keep the peace, as everyone else watched. Lime just shook his head and him and Luna ran into the center of the room. Everyone fell silent and watched as they walked to the table, followed by Cosmo, toward the cake. Everyone gathered 'round and sang Happy Birthday. After they were done Lime sat for a moment. It was time to make a wish… His father had been on so many adventures, and he had never even been on a mission. He nodded to himself and blew out the candles.

_I wish I could go on adventures, just like my dad. _


	2. Chapter 2

Ruined Emerald Hill Zone

Time: 12:00

Lime, the cute little fox. The sweet, innocent little fox/plant hybrid. He was gone. He had been replaced with Lime, the rough, strong 16 year old that had had to grow up too fast. Luna had been with him all the way, the only one that had been with him all the way. If things were different then they would be going out. But that, of course, was not the case. She bounded alongside him and he stole a glance over at her. He hadn't been able to protect anyone else. He WOULD protect her, even if it cost him his life.  
*flashback*  
Lime blew out the candles and everyone clapped. "What did you wish for, dear?" Cosmo asked, walking up behind him. "If I tell you then it won't come true!" He laughed. Then the ground started to rumble beneath the house...  
*end flashback*  
Lime was pulled out of his thoughts as Luna yelped and jumped as high into the air as she could, narrowly avoiding the laser beam. They both looked around wildly for the source, but they couldn't really see. Well, he couldn't. "Over there!" Luna ran toward the robot she had seen (one thing Lime hated was the fact that he had to rely on Luna's eyes at night, for he hadn't gotten his father's excellent eyesight) and Lime followed. They were soon surrounded by three of their friend's clones: Charmy, Rouge, and Cream. But they were clones, not their actual friends. They both took up a fighting stance, Luna trapping Charmy in her psychokinetic field while Lime kicked him square in the head. He disappeared in a field of smoke, and Lime and Luna were left coughing. While neither of them could see, Rouge planted a kick square in Limes head and Cream proceeded to knock out Luna's legs from under her. They lay dazed for a second and when Luna had regained her composure enough she locked the both of them in her field. Lime flew up into the air and gave Rouge the full payback and hit her right in the middle of the head. She too disappeared, and Luna threw Charmy against the nearest building, which had been toppled over by the impact. They walked up to each other and gave a small nod, then they were off. They were on their way to the main building to stop the clone machine before He could make clones of the captured Sonic. For one thing they could not stand by and watch their friend be destroyed, and if he was able to make clones of Sonic they wouldn't have a chance against him. They continued to run until they came across a small warp zone, just big enough for the two of them to fit through. Lime proceeded to enter when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. "Lime it's obviously a trap..." Luna's silky voice was lined with worry, and her eyes said everything. Lime nodded "I know. But it's our best shot at rescuing our friend." She nodded and he entered, with her following close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfiction chapter three

Lime stepped out of the portal to see exactly what he was expecting: a trap. Except it was a little bit bigger than he had expected. And... It looked a lot like his dad. The Tails clone ran at him, and he dodged the blow, suddenly mortified. He knew it was a clone. He really, really did. But something in his mind kept telling him that it would be the same as killing his father. And he couldn't bring himself to do that. He slumped down to his knees, and braced himself. "Lime!" He heard Luna screaming behind him, but at the same time he didn't hear her. He felt it when he got kicked in the head, though. Suddenly he was flat on the ground, arms at his side. A little knock to the head brought him back, and jumped up. He spun around and kicked the clone in the stomach. It fell to the ground and disappeared. Of course, this had happened before. Luna had the same issue when fighting clones of her own parents. They helped each other through it, though. They were always there for each other, and they wouldn't abandon each other. Especially in a situation as dire as this.  
They ran down the hallway towards a humming sound and entered the room that was its source. And there he was: Scourge the hedgehog. He was barking orders at Miles, Tails counterpart. Only Miles looked like he had been abused in several ways. He looked like he was barely keeping himself conscious. He was slumped over the key board, ready to pass out. Lime couldn't help but feel bad for him; he didn't seem like a bad guy. He was just in the wrong line of business, so to speak.

They looked around and saw a cryogenic chamber that held the fastest thing alive: Sonic. Lime ran toward Scourge and kicked him square in the head, Scourge stumbled back in surprise. His eyes lit up in alarm when he saw who it was. His eyes burned with anger and he spindashed into Lime, as Luna broke the cryogenic chamber. Miles looked relieved, to say the least. He fell over, letting himself go unconscious.  
Sonic got up and shook himself, letting the world come into focus. He looked around and saw what was going on, and he immediately started helping Lime beat back Scourge. They landed several successful blows on him, and Sonic grabbed onto Lime (who had grabbed Miles) and Luna's wrists, and sped away. Scourge was right on their heels, barking orders at his crew. The doors to the entrance were closing, and Sonic zoomed out right before they closed, leaving Scourge with a faceful of giant metal door.


End file.
